


Wish Upon

by fluffypurry



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Engagement, Eventual Happy Ending, First Crush, Fluff, Jealousy, Kings & Queens, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Princes, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, castle gardener, nobles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypurry/pseuds/fluffypurry
Summary: The only prince from Westernia Kingdom- Prince Younghoon had to marry this year because the king ordered him so. Younghoon doesn't have a lover, so he decide to try to fall in love with Prince Hyunjae from the neighbor kingdom. Everyone was happy to see them getting closer as time pass by, except the castle gardener- Ji Changmin, who secretly likes the prince.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Kim Younghoon/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	1. King's Order

“Oh, Prince, please don’t run around here!”

Changmin fretted seeing Younghoon ran around in the castle garden. They are amongst hundreds white roses that become the symbol of this kingdom. He wondered to himself, why a 7 years old castle gardener's son should babysit a prince. For real, he’s even younger by one year than Prince Younghoon.

The spoiled prince giggled as he jumped over a big stone. He seemed so proud for being able to do so. Changmin held his sigh. His father told him to always be kind and polite to Prince Younghoon, even if the prince did something naughty. Scold him, but politely.

“Changmin!”

“Yes, Your Highness?”

“Look at me, I bet I could jump over this puddle!” Younghoon pointed at the puddle near his feet. Changmin shook his head vigorously, gesturing that he shouldn’t even try it. The garden was quite slippery especially after the castle gardeners finished watering all the white roses. Younghoon sulked, “But Changmin..., WHOA-”

Younghoon slipped when he was about to walk. He fell onto muddy soil, making quite loud thud sound. Changmin gasped and immediately checked on the prince. Younghoon groaned, almost crying. Changmin helped him to sit and took out his handkerchief to wipe Younghoon’s face from splashes of mud.

“It hurts...”

“Please be careful, Your Highness. You can’t get hurt over small things, kings shouldn’t get hurt at all,” said Changmin as he make sure Younghoon’s face is now clean- though of course he needs another bath right now. His whole dazzling expensive clothes is dirty, Changmin sure it’ll be a nuisance for the maids to clean.

Younghoon huffed, “I’m not a king. That’s my father..., I'm just a his son.”

“You will be our king, someday,” Changmin smiled. He averted his gaze from Younghoon’s sulky face to the mud. He noticed one of the white roses laid on when Younghoon had fell. Probably it was unconsciously pulled by Younghoon when he slipped. Changmin took the white rose and smell it, he handed the flower to Younghoon afterwards.

Younghoon only looked at the white rose, he didn’t accept it. Changmin furrowed his brows as he brought back the rose near his nose, smelling it again. The prince asked, “What’s so special with white rose?”

“It’s Westernia's symbol, our kingdom's symbol, Prince. Is it not enough special?”

Younghoon shrugged, “I don’t hate it, but I don’t get why it become our symbol? It’s just... a white rose.”

“White rose means purity, innocence, and charm,” Changmin handed the white rose again to Younghoon. This time, the prince finally receive the flower. Changmin smiled, he gently pointed at the garden full of white roses. “Aren’t they beautiful? This kingdom is beautiful, but-”

“But?”

“Don’t forget that roses got thorns,” Changmin chuckled as he showed his scratched hands. It’s nothing big, those scratches are part of his daily activities in the garden. “Westernia is pure and would never start a war with other kingdom. Even so, Westernia definitely will protect its whole kingdom if other starts a war first. Our knights are amazing, of course you do know that, Your Highness. Except if you skip your classes and left your books in dust...”

Younghoon became flustered, “Of course I know!”

Changmin giggled. The younger stared at Younghoon’s face. It’s amusing how the prince looked at the flower with such serious expression. Changmin whispered, “Wish upon the white rose.”

“What’s that?”

“That,” Changmin was taken aback himself. His face reddened. He didn’t realize he speak out his mind aloud. “It’s just something my father always told me. If we wish for anything while holding a white rose, our wish will came true.”

“For real?!”

Changmin raised his shoulders slightly, “I’m not sure myself. Isn’t it just lies told by adults? It’s like wish upon the stars, but in different version.”

Younghoon chewed his lips out of disappointment. Changmin felt bad for ruining Younghoon’s imagination, maybe he should’ve said yes. He almost jumped when Younghoon suddenly sit properly and hold the white rose really tight with both of his hands. The prince closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. When he opens his eyes, he grinned, “Wouldn’t know if we don’t try!”

“What did you wish for, Your Highness?”

“I wish to be more careful next time!”

Changmin held his giggle. Oh dear, prince Younghoon surely is too cute. Rather than a wish, it sounds more like a promise and determination. But whatever, Younghoon’s cuteness won’t hurt anyone. Changmin stood up and offered his hand to the prince. “Your Highness, you still need to take another bath and change your clothes.”

.  
.

The sun shines bright today, even when it’s almost 7pm. Changmin took off his gardening gloves. He grimaced seeing the sweat on his palm. The gardener glanced at the beautiful castle garden that he and the others always take care of. A long sigh left his lungs as the memories between him and the prince flashed over his mind. That was roughly 20 years ago. Pretty surprising that he could remember it.

He missed the prince, kind of.

“Good work for today.”

Changmin turned his head to the voice. His lips formed a smile as he saw the tall knight in front of him. How gorgeous, Juyeon is. With forehead shown, the knight smirked. The crimson cape that only the head guards have draped over his left shoulder. His white armor reflected the ray of sunshine. The chest armor attached with the shoulder armor, while there are more separated armor on his biceps and forearms.

The gardener often wonder how hot is it wearing those in the summer. Not to mention the leg armor that worked as boot as well. Though the armors only covered some part of his body and there are black material underneath, it would still be hot in those. Changmin low-key felt grateful for only having to wear his comfortable shirt along with any dark pants.

“Done patrolling around?” Changmin brushed the sweat off his own chin. Juyeon nodded and looked around the garden, he let out a soft chuckle as he admire the beautiful white roses.

“White roses are so beautiful.”

“I know right,” Changmin agreed. “Even if I'm covered in dirt and soil, our kingdom's symbol needs to be pretty.”

“Did Prince Younghoon came here today?”

Changmin tilted his head, “No? He doesn’t visit the garden for few days.”

“I'm sure you miss the prince a lot.”

“Oh, shut up,” Changmin got flushed. Juyeon nudged Changmin slowly since he still wore his armor. Both of them have been friends for so long. It’s true that Changmin worked in the castle since he was little and Juyeon had only came on his teenage year. They get along quickly, probably because of their same age. The gardener looked up at Juyeon, “What are you up to after this?”

“Guarding the king and the prince on their dinner,” Juyeon smiled. He gave a little pat on Changmin’s shoulder, “I need to be there now. I'll see you later.”

Changmin waved to the knight.

.  
.

“Prince, I suppose you should be attending today’s dinner.”

“Sunwoo, I'm trying to focus on my book,” Younghoon shush his butler. He can’t take his eyes off the current page he’s reading.

“I’m beyond happy to see your enthusiasm in learning but please, the king wants to meet you,” said Sunwoo in serious voice. As a butler, he reminded himself to be courteous yet stern. The prince can’t be careless and do whatever he wants. Younghoon had to follow the rule and Sunwoo needs to be there beside him to remind him of his schedule.

Younghoon closed his book in surprise, “Father wants to see me? I thought we meet almost everyday.”

“I heard the king wants to talk with you, Your Highness,” Sunwoo demanded Younghoon to get up from his chair and be prepared for the dinner. Younghoon followed Sunwoo's instructions while questioning the reason why the king wants to talk with him.

The thought sent shiver through him. It must be important. He’s now 28. It’s not like he’s gonna be scolded for messing the kitchen or accidentally burn his books because he played with matches like he did when he was young. Younghoon tried to remember everything he did lately that could bring him in trouble. But no. Nothing. He’s been reading books in library these past days.

The prince stared at his reflection in the mirror. He readjust the gold chain on his light blue cape that covers both of his shoulder. Underneath the cape, he wore a white outfit with dazzling gold lining. Westernia’s symbol pin decorated the collar of his outfit. He brushed his hair with his lean fingers. Younghoon smiled a little, showing he’s satisfied.

Sunwoo quietly glanced at mirror and fix his outfit either. He gently patted on his maroon suit to remove the dust on it. There’s nothing wrong with his white shirt underneath and his dark green necktie, so he let them be. Sunwoo eyed Younghoon who’s walking outside the library.

Both walk towards the dining room. Younghoon fidgeted his fingers, nervous to meet the king. He repeatedly take a long breath, even more when he’s closer to the dining room.

“Your Highness.”

Younghoon beamed when he saw his favourite knight in front of the dining room door. Juyeon bowed before he open the door for the three of them. They entered the dining room and bowed deeply to the king. Younghoon sat on the opposite direction of his father while his butler and Juyeon stand quite far from the table.

The atmosphere wasn’t that tense. The king seems like in a good mood. Younghoon relaxed a little when the maids started to put the food on the table.

They ate without saying a thing.

Sound of spoon hitting the silver plate filled the dining room. Younghoon munched his food slowly. His eyes glance at his father once in a while. When he finished with his dessert and drink his water, Younghoon looked at the king who’s wiping his mouth with napkin.

“Kim Younghoon.”

“Yes, father?” Younghoon tensed up when the king called him by his full name. Juyeon and Sunwoo unconsciously feeling anxious on the side. Both the knight and the butler could sense that the king wants to talk about serious matter.

“After your mother left years ago- don’t you think, this castle is too dull with only both of us?”

Juyeon blinked a few times hearing what the king said. He knew where this conversation would go.

It must be 'it'.

Younghoon went silent. He chewed his lips, trying to understand what his father meant. “It's merry already, in my opinion. There are so much people who works here...,” Younghoon answered cautiously.

Sunwoo tried hard not to roll his eyes. The prince is too dense, unfortunately. The king raised one of his eyebrows, then chuckled as he listen to his son. He opened his lips again, “No, I meant this family.”

“Is there anything wrong with only both of us?”

“Younghoon,” the king tapped on the table quite furiously. Everyone in the room gulped seeing him lose patience. The king talked in stern voice, “Can’t you get married already?”

Younghoon opened his mouth wide. He almost dropped the glass in his hand. The knight silently furrowed his brows. Changmin’s face flash on his mind.

“I’m getting older. You’ll be a king one day, my son. A king to rule this kingdom. You can’t and you’re not going to rule this kingdom alone. I want you to marry this year!”

“I'm sorry father, but I don’t even have a lover.”

The king snickered hearing the reply he got, “I could find a suitable person for you. It’s easy to arrange a marriage for you!”

Younghoon panicked. Never in his life he ever imagine to get marry this soon- at least not now. He stared the king in horror. Marrying someone he just met is just another crazy thing to do. The king noticed how shaken the prince is so he offers another choice.

“You may marry someone of your choice, but,” the king glanced at Younghoon briefly. “I really hope that person is from royalty or at least, a noble.”

Juyeon tried to keep his poker face. Though deep inside, he felt extremely bad for Changmin. He knows how much Changmin loves the prince. Younghoon really is too dense to notice how Changmin always try his best to make the prince happy whenever he visits the garden. However, Younghoon is a prince. And Changmin?

The knight glanced at Younghoon’s personal butler beside him. Sunwoo seems to be quite sad either. Sunwoo had spend so much time with Younghoon to not notice Changmin’s feeling.

“I’ll find someone, I promise.”

“If your relationship with that person fail, you have to agree to be engaged with a noble of my choice,” the king stared at his son, waiting for answer again.

“Yes, father,” Younghoon looked down at the table before smiling a little to the king. The prince stood up. He bowed and asked for permission to leave. Younghoon left the dining room followed by Sunwoo behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's Purry!!
> 
> I'm back with chaptered fic hahaha  
> I didn't mean to make chaptered fic though, i'm so used to writing oneshots. But this fic..., I think it'll be kinda long so it couldn't be oneshot ^^
> 
> See you on the next chapter!


	2. When in Doubt, Come to The Garden

Sunwoo sighed for the nth times, “Prince.”

Younghoon didn’t answer. It made Sunwoo rolled his eyes, though he still keep his voice as respectful as possible. The prince had been staying in the library after lunch. Surrounded by thousands of literature, he took so many books from the shelves and bring them to his table.

He created a mess, to be honest. Books everywhere. On the table, on the chair, and even on the floor. He did bring those books onto his table, but he doesn’t really read them. Rather than reading, he more likely opened the books, read two or three pages, deciding it’s not fun to read, closed them, and switched to another book.

He’s been like that for 4 hours.

“Your Highness.”

Still no answer. Instead, Younghoon started to lose his focus and only turn the book pages without even reading any words in it. His fingers touched the pages harshly. Sunwoo started to bit his lips, scared that the prince would tore the book at some point.

“Prince Kim Younghoon, please!”

The prince turned his head, realizing that he was too harsh with the book. Younghoon mumbled sorry to his butler and finally closed the thick book in his hand. He let out a long sigh. Younghoon became drained after it, as if the sigh was his soul.

When the prince went silent, Sunwoo took every books on the floor and put it on the table. The butler looked at Younghoon, “Your Highness, are you going to read all of these?”

“I honestly don’t know, not sure,” Younghoon puffed his cheeks. Sunwoo held his snort seeing the titles from most of the book Younghoon took. They’re mostly about love, engagement, and marriage. Yesterday’s dinner had him shock, literally. The prince suddenly turned his head to face his butler, “Sunwoo, have you ever thought about marriage?”

“Not really,” Sunwoo answered with a smile. “But I do think about love.”

Younghoon exclaimed, “Love! It must be nice.”

The butler returned the books to the shelves while listening to the prince. He stepped on a stool to place the books alphabetically. The shelves are so tall they almost touched the ceiling. Sunwoo glanced at Younghoon for once in a while.

“I never had a lover,” Younghoon mumbled, chin on his hands.

“Do you ever fell in love, Your Highness?”

Younghoon eyed Sunwoo and looked down. A sad smile formed on his pretty lips. The butler take it as a no. The stool Sunwoo stepped on shake a little as he jumped off from it. “I wish the spring would soon come to you as well.”

Westernia's symbol pin on his outfit’s collar, Younghoon touched it with his lean fingers. The butler felt bad seeing the prince feeling hazy. Younghoon leaned on the table, he closed his eyes. Eyelashes falling prettily. Only God knows what’s going on in his mind. Sunwoo worked his mind to think of something that'd make Younghoon happier.

“Prince.”

“Yes?”

“It’s almost 5pm, how about cakes and tea?”

.  
.

The prince and his butler walked towards the kitchen. It wasn’t far from the dining room. Though Younghoon rarely entered the kitchen, he sometimes did to request tea or coffee. He could’ve come to the dining room and ask for it to the maids, but he prefer coming to the kitchen himself. The prince loves the smell of the cooking meals in the kitchen.

“Oh, isn’t it our dear Prince Younghoon?” a familiar voice surprised both of them. Younghoon turned his head before smiling wide. One of the cook bowed at him.

“How are you, Kevin? It’s been quite long since I came here,” Younghoon snickered.

Kevin readjusted his apron as he answered, “Never been this good! I wish you could come here more often. You’ve been in library so much lately. Studying hard, I believe. We’re so proud of our next king.”

The prince laughed a little. Talking with Kevin always make him feel better. This cook’s witty and smiles a lot. Younghoon looked around at the huge kitchen. Seems like they were preparing today’s dinner.

“What brings the prince to come here to the kitchen? Is he hungry?” Kevin tapped Sunwoo’s shoulder. The butler shook his head slowly.

“He-“

“I'm feeling a little bit down,” Younghoon cut Sunwoo’s sentence. The butler smiled at him. The prince crossed his arms in front of him, “I think I need sweets.”

“Ah yes, we have cakes!” Kevin nodded vigorously. He gestured to his assistants to help him prepare cakes for the prince. “That explains the long face, you definitely need sweets. Do you want some tea, Your Highness?”

“Please.”

Younghoon and Sunwoo waited while they’re looking at Kevin who’s running around in the kitchen. Kevin noticed they're only standing, “Your Highness, you may wait in the dining room, I'll tell the maids to serve them for you.”

“Wait,” the prince stopped Kevin. “I'm not planning to enjoy them in the dining room.”

.  
.

Changmin pouted since the morning. He groans each time he had to work, cause all he want was actually laying down below the biggest tree in the garden.

Today is absolutely a perfect day. The sun shines bright, the clouds are white. Birds chirping on the air, showing how happy they are on the sunny day. All was well until the other gardener asked him, “Do you know about the rumor?”

Rumor spreads like wildfire. Without knowing who started it, everyone talk about the rumor. Usually the rumor is just about a noble who'll came to the castle, a knight who accidentally broke castle’s interior with their armor, or sometimes about the horse tamer who gets kicked by castle’s horses. Changmin never really care about rumors, no matter what it is, he continue to work in peace.

But, this time, it’s about the prince.

“Huh?” Changmin left dumbfounded after hearing what the other said. He chewed his lips, “He’ll marry soon? What do you mean?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know the details, but everyone’s saying that the prince will marry this year.” The latter snickered happily, “If it’s true, I'm so happy for him! Plus, oh, I can’t wait to see a huge royal wedding!”

Changmin can’t focus after hearing the rumor. It might not be true. His heart however, already broke into pieces. He felt like he’s crying, but he can’t squeeze any tears out of his eyes. Changmin knew this day would come from the very first day he realized he’s in love. He just have to accept it.

After all, he’s just a castle gardener.

From the morning, he can’t stop thinking about Younghoon. Changmin knew him since so long, since their baby tooth hadn’t fell out. They’re naturally closer as he’s one of the longest person who lives and works in the castle.

As a kid, Younghoon loves to play in the garden. Messing with Changmin’s work with his father. The prince would ran around, being energetic as ever. Time passed by, as Younghoon gets older, he rarely visit the garden. Changmin low-key missed him so much, and that’s how he realized he crushed on the prince.

He spend years loving Younghoon in silence. If the prince is happy, he’s happy. Sometimes he cares so much whenever Younghoon visit the garden that Sunwoo realized his feelings. He’s glad the butler promised to keep it as a secret, just like Juyeon did.

He gave up as his heart swells. Changmin ran to the biggest tree. He took off his gloves and toss it on the grass before laying down. The grass tickles his long neck. Changmin stared at the vast blue sky. Would it be nice if he was born as a bird? He has always wanted to be a bird, he wanted to fly up high freely.

A leaf fell on his nose when he closed his eyes for a few minute. It surprised him. Changmin removed the leaf from his nose and sat to look at the castle. He noticed some people walk towards him. Eyes squinted, trying to see who were they. Changmin almost jumped when he finally recognize them.

“Your Highness!” Changmin bowed after quickly stood up. The maids behind Younghoon eyed him as if he’s only lazing around the whole day. Changmin looked away, trying not to make eye contact with the maids. He gazed at Sunwoo who’s greeting him in silence instead.

Younghoon smiled at him softly, “On your break, I guess?”

“I’ll be back to work now,” Changmin nodded with a sheepish smile. He felt happy that Younghoon came to the garden today, but deep inside he wished not to see his face. Not now. His stomach churned as the rumor crossed his mind once again. Changmin turned his heels to walk away, but his hand was held by the prince.

“Wait, why don’t you accompany me here?”

Changmin bit his lips as he faced the prince. The maids are now preparing a mat for Younghoon to sit on below the big tree. They put out plates of cakes and a pot of tea, not forgetting the pretty cups. The maids left after that. The castle gardener could only obey when the prince pulled his hand to make him sit on the mat.

Younghoon happily took a bite of his cake. Changmin couldn’t help but smile at the man in front of him. The prince ate like a young boy, cake's cream on his corner of lips. Changmin giggled as he pointed at it.

“Your Highness, there’s cream on you lips corner.”

“Hm?” Younghoon tilted his head. He didn’t bother to put down his plate and fork to wipe the cream, instead he moved his face closer to Changmin. He closed his eyes- whispering to Changmin, “Can you wipe it for me?”

Changmin took the napkin and wipe the cream off the prince’s lips. Flustered, his hand trembled a little. Maybe it was a good thing that Younghoon closed his eyes.

Sunwoo eyed them from the side, hiding his smile from the prince. Changmin glanced at Sunwoo and gave an embarrassed look to him. Younghoon was too focused on his sweet cake and tea that he didn’t recognize.

“Prince.”

“Yes?”

Changmin talked slowly, “How was your day? Is something bothering you?”

“I’m fine though?” Younghoon shrugged.

“Whenever you’re doubting, you prefer having tea time in the garden, Your Highness.”

The prince laughed a little. He put down his cup of tea, “Ah, you really know me. I’m actually anxious and confused. Yesterday the king ordered me to marry. It’s not like I don’t want to marry! But I didn’t think it’d be this soon. I need to find a suitor, either a prince or a noble. I thought It’d be nicer to marry someone I’ve known for long, don’t you think?”

“Whoever they are. I'll be sure to cheer for you,” Changmin ignored the pang in his heart as the prince talk. Sunwoo looked at him with a concerned eyes. The castle gardener’s mouthed that he’s okay to Sunwoo when the prince glanced at the white roses.

Wind blew, caressing their hair. Younghoon let out a little sigh. He stood up and walk towards to the roses, leaving Changmin on the mat. Sunwoo followed him. The prince smiled as he stepped nearer to the bushes.

Changmin wore his gloves again. He bowed to the prince, asking for his permission to continue working. Younghoon hesitated.

“Can you please do me a favor before that?”

“Yes?” Changmin looked up at the prince in front of him.

Younghoon mumbled, “I want a white rose, can you...?”

The castle gardener nodded as he took a small pruning shear from the pocket of his pants. Sunwoo's eyes went bigger as he saw it came out from Changmin’s pocket. It’s pretty heavy, so he was amazed. Changmin looked around the bushes. He searched for the perfect one to give to the prince. Younghoon waited patiently.

“Thank you,” the prince received the white rose that Changmin had cut. He held it carefully so the thorns won’t hurt him. Sunwoo awed at the beautiful flower.

“My pleasure,” Changmin put back the pruning shear to his pocket. “Now, excuse me, Your Highness.”

Changmin left the prince with his butler. Younghoon stared at the back of his close friend. Changmin slowly disappear from his sight. He then averted his gaze to the white rose in his hand. Bringing the white rose closer to his lips, the scent filled his nose.

Younghoon closed his eyes, whispering his wish, “I wish to marry someone I dearly love.”

Sunwoo looked up to the sky. It was bright, but dark clouds can be seen from far away. The wind probably will bring them here. “Prince, seems like it would rain later. Let’s get back to the castle.”

Both left the garden quickly as the wind brought the dark clouds closer. Younghoon glanced back and forth at the white rose bushes in the garden and the single rose in his hand. Remembering that he thought white roses weren't special- until Changmin change his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to update at least once a week (or more if I could) depending on the situation. I need to study on sunday too hahaha I'll manage my time between studying and writing. Not gonna abandon this chaptered fic, pinky promise~
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated^^  
> If you want to talk to me, you can find me on twt @purryaong
> 
> See you on the next chapter!!


	3. Prince of Northenia

It rained cats and dogs.

Those dark clouds Sunwoo saw yesterday poured heavy rain to the kingdom. The knights who patrolled after the storm informed the castle that a kindergarten's roof broke. Younghoon prepared himself to be ready after breakfast to go around the kingdom.

The prince walked out the castle with his butler and knights on his side. Trees looking fresh after the pouring rain. Take a deep breath and smell the scent of the soil after rain, it’ll calm you.

Younghoon greeted every people he saw while walking. He smiles softly each time. It’s definitely not a mistake when people say he’s the sweetest prince. Because he is. The way Younghoon talk could melt everyone. He might be pretty shy, but that couldn’t even count as flaw- it’s his charm.

“Oh no, I’ll be sure to call people to fix them quickly,” Younghoon chewed his lips after seeing the kindergarten's roof that was mentioned to him. Teachers in front of him thanked him repeatedly. It was just a small kindergarten, with not much wage for the teachers. The teachers stay to teach children whose parents can’t afford the best kindergarten. People tend send their children to a bigger one, sadly. Well, that’s how world works.

Sunwoo made a note of what Younghoon said. A teacher went to the butler and happily clings to him. Sunwoo sighed, shooing the latter.

“Eric, I'm writing...”

“Mmh, I miss you so much!” Eric puffed his cheeks. He hugged his best friend, “And I miss warm hugs!”

Sunwoo laughed a little, he put the small notebook inside his pocket. Eric is his best friend since so long. They went to the same school. Sunwoo chose to work in the castle as a butler and the big baby boy- he chose to work as a kindergarten teacher. Eric is a pure-hearted person, he always do his best and genuine with his actions. Sunwoo rubbed Eric’s back, “Maybe you should hug your boyfriend instead.”

“I don’t like hugging him in that armor,” Eric glanced at Juyeon. The mentioned knight smiled a little at him. “Wouldn’t it be impolite if I suddenly hug a knight who’s on duty?”

“Excuse me but I'm on duty either?”

“Eh, His Highness will understand,” Eric shrugged his shoulders. It’s hard for butlers to take a day off. Sunwoo doesn’t mind working all day, being busy means a good thing. But the prince felt bad for him. That’s the reason why Younghoon always let Sunwoo to see and talk with his friends whenever they walk around the town. Eric hugged Sunwoo once more, “Thank you for coming here. The children are sad, they can’t come here temporary until the roof is fixed.”

Sunwoo nodded. He held Eric’s hand and promised to fix it quickly. The butler noticed a new ring on Eric’s finger, “New ring?”

“Yeah, from Juyeon. For our 1000th day.”

Sunwoo chuckled, “It’s pretty.”

“I know right? We got it from Jacob,” Eric show off his beautiful ring. “You know, that jewelry store near the inn?”

“Oh that,” Sunwoo nodded, knowing which jewelry store that Eric got his ring from. He went silent for a while.

Eric grinned, “Are you thinking to get something for your new boyfriend? What’s his name? The horse groomer?”

“Haknyeon.”

“Right.”

Sunwoo chewed his plump lips, “It’ll be our 100th day soon.”

“For real?! I thought it was just last month...,” Eric sighed. “I lost count. Anyways, you can get him something sweet you know. Like, chocolates.”

“Sunwoo,” the prince called his butler, asking him to come. Younghoon was ready to walk back to the castle. Sunwoo briefly nodded to Eric before running to Younghoon. Eric waved at everyone, especially Juyeon. He wished him luck as he threw flying kisses. So cute.

The prince, his butler, and the knights went back to the castle. Younghoon bought his favourite candy before leaving. Two. One for him, and one for his best friend. For Changmin. The prince stared at the red lollipops before putting it inside his pocket. He didn’t mean to buy two but he suddenly remembered that Changmin loves this candy either.

Sunwoo checked his note while walking. It’s filled with Younghoon’s schedule and things he need to do. He froze as he flipped the paper to today’s schedule. He didn’t realize it before.

“Your Highness!”

“Y-yes?” Younghoon almost gasped when Sunwoo shrieked.

“I apologize, I forget to inform you that Prince Hyunjae from Northenia will come today. I deeply apologize,” Sunwoo looked down.

“Hyunjae? When will he arrive?”

“In no time,” Sunwoo glanced at the castle in distance which could be seen already. “We need to hurry.”

.  
.

Hyunjae smiled when a maid bows to him. He looked around the garden after the event for his coming done. The prince of Northenia visited Westernia for once in a while. To study and sometimes to look around. These two kingdoms are best friends, always helping each other in need.

Hyunjae had known Younghoon since they were just little. They met often for royalty dinners and balls. They studied how to properly be a prince and prepare themselves to be the king pretty much together. In short, they’re so close with each other.

The prince admired the beautiful white roses in the garden. He knows how much it means to Westernia. Hyunjae loves to read books, he study everyday. People always praise him for his intelligence.

He was reminded of his own kingdom’s symbol, Purple Tulip. It symbolizes nobility, strength, love, and passion. Hyunjae touched the small amethyst stone which elegantly set at the center, surrounded by silver points. The lilac cape which draped from his left shoulder swayed slowly as he walk around the garden. An old woman who seems like a gardener greeted him.

“Isn’t it hot today, Your Highness?”

Hyunjae closed his eyes for a moment before answering, “Not really. It’s the perfect weather for doing activities outside.”

He continued walking around, leaving the garden. The prince wandered around the garden and spotted the horse stable from afar. Hyunjae walked towards the stable, thinking to find someone there.

Lips pursed, he thought of Younghoon while walking. Younghoon wasn’t here when he arrived. It’s not like he’s sulking but he was excited to meet him. Younghoon must be busy today though. The maids told him that he’s checking on the kingdom's condition after storm.

“Hyunjae?”

The prince of Northenia turned his head to the voice. Younghoon stood meters away from him with knights and his butler on his side. His face lit up as Younghoon ran towards him, followed by the others.

“Sorry, I was checking the-“

“Yeah, it’s okay,” Hyunjae laughed softly seeing Younghoon huffed after running a little bit. The ones who accompanied Younghoon left, except Juyeon. The tall knight followed both princes with some distance, making sure the princes have privacy yet still kept an eye on them.

“How are you?”

“Pretty much great,” Hyunjae hummed.

Younghoon noticed Hyunjae was staring at him, he jokingly nudged the latter with his shoulder, “Do you visit Westernia because you miss me?”

Visible rosy blush spread on Hyunjae's cheek, “I’m here to study with your amazing mentor, silly.”

Both giggled as they joked with each other. Juyeon eyed them from behind. Seeing Younghoon happy makes him happy either. The prince had always been so happy with Hyunjae. They’re on the same age, both prince. They clicked so well.

“What were you doing? Walking around?”

“Oh, I was-”

Waiting for you.

“I wanted to go to the horse stable.”

Younghoon made a small 'o' with his mouth. He held Hyunjae’s hand, “Let’s get there.”

Juyeon gasped and quickly follows the princes who suddenly ran with their hands held. Younghoon pulled the other prince while running excitedly like a kid. Hyunjae's face flushed, he looked down to avoid the redness on his cheeks noticed.

Three of them stood outside the stable, huffing. Younghoon peeked inside from the opened wood door. He smiles brightly, “Haknyeon!”

“Good day, Your Highness. Oh my god, Prince Hyunjae too!” Haknyeon bowed. He wipe the sweat from his cheeks with the back of his hand. Hyunjae looked around the stable, searching for his favourite brown horse. Haknyeon chuckled, “Are you looking for Wind?”

“Ah, yes,” Hyunjae nodded.

“He’s at the corner, with Rain too.”

“Rain!” Younghoon beamed seeing his favourite white horse. Both of the prince talked to the horses as if they’re human. Juyeon grinned from the side with Haknyeon.

“I thought Sunwoo will be here either,” Haknyeon puffed his cheeks. Slightly disappointed that his boyfriend didn’t show up at the stable. They can’t meet so often since Sunwoo had to be on Younghoon’s side almost 24/7.

Juyeon shrugged, “He need to report things first. I’m sure he’ll search for Younghoon and be here later.”

“Haknyeon?”

“Yes my prince?”

Younghoon patted on Rain’s head, “Can you prepare Rain and Wind for horse riding? We’re thinking to roam in the nearby forest.”

“Wait a minute,” Haknyeon rushed to do his job. Juyeon prepared himself any horse to escort the princes. The knight was trained to ride any horse from Westernia's stable, he doesn’t have a favourite.

Three of them left the castle riding horse slowly. The forest nearby wasn’t scary at all. It’s a beautiful forest with lots of fruit tree and flowers. People rarely come when it’s not fruit season. Younghoon loves to go horse riding there when he’s not doing anything.

After roaming around for long, they decided to stop below a high tree. Juyeon also stopped, still keeping a distance from them. They stepped down from their horse. Seeing the green grasses, Hyunjae lays down immediately. The prince of Northenia enjoyed the tickling grass on his neck. Younghoon was about to lay down before noticing there’s something in his pocket.

“Huh?” Younghoon touched his pocket and realized it’s the lollipop he bought before. For him and the castle gardener. He pull them out from his pocket, staring at them before giving one for Hyunjae. It’s just lollipops anyway. It’s not like Changmin would be delighted to receive sweets at their age.

Both put the lollipops in their mouth. No talking, just laying on the grass beside each other while their horses stayed still near them. Sound of insects sometimes could be heard by their ears. Younghoon stared at the falling leaves that danced as the wind blows.

Hyunjae peeked at Younghoon’s side face. The latter brushed his hair. He wondered why Younghoon's eyes waver a lot. He got lost in his own thoughts most of time.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m... fine? Why do you ask?” Younghoon turned his head to Hyunjae.

“Um, you seem to have a lot in your mind.”

Younghoon went silent for a while processing Hyunjae’s words before laughing softly, “You notice that too?”

Hyunjae took out the lollipop in his mouth. He chewed his lips hearing 'too' in Younghoon’s reply. He wasn’t the one who noticed this. Younghoon must’ve been like this for days. Poor him. Hyunjae whispered, “Is everything okay?”

“I’m okay but there’s something bothering me. I’ll tell you later,” Younghoon sat up. He looked at Hyunjae who’s still laying on the grass with lollipop back in his mouth. Younghoon smiled, “I suppose, when we finished our lollipop, it’s time for us to go back?”

.  
.

“Your Highness!” The butler approached him and helped the prince to step down from his horse. The princes and the knight were back to the horse stable, “I thought you were at the garden.”

“I roamed in the forest,” Younghoon fixed his clothes as he stepped down. Juyeon helped Haknyeon to pull the horses back to the corner.

The butler made an eye contact with Hyunjae. He gasped and immediately bowed, “Your Highness.”

“I’m happy to see you again, Sunwoo.”

“Me either. How can I not be happy when Prince Hyunjae wants to stay here for a week? I hope you have a great time.”

“Are you going to take care of me too this time?” Hyunjae looked at him, hoping that Sunwoo will nod. He did, fortunately. Hyunjae silently beamed.

Sunwoo gave Hyunjae his best smile. The butler looked at his watch to check the time. “Oh, princes, it’s time for lunch, should we go now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting!! It took me so long to post such short chapter since I'm busy with my irl stuff. I can no longer promise to update once a week, but I'll still do my best! I'm getting even busier especially on march and april *sobs*
> 
> Again, thank you!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated!! You can hmu on twitter @purryaong
> 
> See you next chapter loves~


End file.
